


I would prefer to stay here with you

by RammBook



Series: Ducktales Family Fic Challenge [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktales Family Fic Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Webbys parents are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: This is the former Ducktales Family Fic Challenge Book, I changed it into a series because I got a request but also to avoid cluttering the tags.This is the first story I wrote for the challenge and it's exactly what it says on the tin.I hope you enjoy!





	I would prefer to stay here with you

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot was the first thing I ever wrote in English and even though I did edit it, I only fixed grammar mistakes. So get ready for a cheesy, fluffy, pointless story. With a bit of OOC-ness.
> 
> This takes place in season one, somewhere between the first episodes, before the whole Della Drama. I also wrote this before the three caballeros episode, so the cameo is totally misplaced, oops.
> 
> I think that's everything there is to it, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

"I would prefer to stay here with you," Donald said, already kinda-not-really smiling. Their helicopter had just enough space for three kids. All the bigger ones were destroyed, thanks to Launchpad, so they had to use this one. Webby had to stay home, alone.  
Mrs. Beakley was on vacation, taking her only chance for entertainment. How could she have known that her dear granddaughter couldn't be a part of the adventure this time? But Donald wanted to stay? This was new.  
And amazing and super awesome! She could ask so many questions!  
"REALLY?" She squealed, but toned it down after a disapproving stare of Scrooge. "Sorry," she whispered, but giggled right afterwards in anticipation.  
"Yeah," Donald answered. "Its better than an adventure anyway. Far less dangerous." So he didn't want to spend time with her, he just didn't want to adventure.  
"Oh…", she said softly and kept her gaze down. So no questions and no fun.  
"Besides, we never do anything together!" He added and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"This is going to be awesome!" Scrooge smiled at her happiness, but, surprisingly, left no comment.  
"Why don't you help the others packing? I know for sure Louie didn't even start." He laughed and watched as her face lit up.  
"No problem, Uncle Scrooge!" She jumped down the stairs to tell Dewey the great news (and probably help Louie).  
"UNCLE Scrooge?" Donald asked, one eyebrow lifted.  
"She earned it," he simply stated. "Besides, its none of your business." He pointed his cane at him. "Just be careful with her and don't hurt her feelings."  
"I'm not the one who is notorious for that." Donald challenged and balled his hands to fists. Scrooge narrowed his eyes.  
"Listen here you little-"  
"Mr. McDee, Everythings ready!" Launchpad announced and the kids ran outside to get their bags inside of the helikopter to finally start their adventure.  
"Don't break anything or you'll pay for it." With these words, Scrooge left. 

"What are we doing now? Uh how about the archive? We could build a Treehouse! Or we could discover the secrets of the staircase! Or-"  
"Or we could eat something!" He smiled at her, trying to get her to do something less dangerous. "I can make Hamburgers and Pancakes," he offered.  
"I LOVE HAMBURGERS AND PANCAKES!" She jumped up and down before running towards the houseboat. "Come on, come on, come on!" Donald followed her much slower, if he ran, something bad would happen for sure. Hurray for bad luck.  
The kitchen was silent, only the pans making noise. Webby had stopped talking about her favourite foods and tried to come up with a topic except Della and Adventures; but those were her favourites! They were just so interesting! She could not not talk about them! And this was Donald freaking Duck!  
"Sooooo…" Donald started a little bit awkward. "Do you like dolls?" He flipped one pancake and layed it on top of the other five.  
"Only actionfigures with weapons and monsters to fight!" Webby grinned and he gulped.  
"I think I have an old one from Huey, he doesn't play with it anymore, if you want it?" He decorated the pancakes with cool Whip and a strawberry, before flipping the burgers.  
"That'd be awesome! Thanks…" How should she call him?  
"Donald is enough," he said after realizing her struggle. She squieked excited. One of the greatest adventurers, Uncle of her best friends and she could call him by his first name! "You coming?" She looked at him and tried to figure out what he meant.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"For your burger! I have Salad, Tomatos, Cheese, Onions-" The next second she stood beside him.  
"I can do my own burger?!" Donald nodded.  
"Not the beef of course, but you can choose what you want on it." Her eyes sparkled and she looked him dead in the eyes.  
"Everything. I want everything on my burger."

"I think this is the most I've ever eaten." Donald smiled, but it didn't look happy. "Are you alright?" she asked, but he just nodded.  
"Yeah, just full." He smiled again, this time looking more like himself again. Webby didn't trust this smile anymore.  
"What are we doing now?" she wanted to know and jumped from her chair. Donald thought about it while he did the dishes. Webby dried them with a towel and put them back where they belonged.  
"How about watching TV?" She shook her head.  
"Thats boring! I wanna do something fun!"  
"I can show you pictures of the boys," he offered.  
"When they were cute little Ducklings? I wanna see the ducklings! I'm going to prepare a Cave out of pillows in the mansion! This has to be CELEBRATED!"  
Shortly after, Donald stood outside of what seemed to be a fort out of blankets and pillows. Webbys voice came from inside, babbeling back and fourth.  
"I knooow, I said i wanna make a cave, but then I got the idea for a fort and i realized i could use the couch to stabilize it and-"  
"On the grounds are pillows," he added and she laughed.  
"Exactly! How do you know that? Oh I forgot! Huey and Louie showed me the perfect fort! And they must've gotten it from you!" For a moment, Donald was irritated. Then he grinned.  
"You're smarter than I thought! Can I get in now?" Webby made a hole for him to get inside.  
"Whats the password?" She asked mercyless.  
"Eeehm… Pancakes?" He shrugged. He had no idea anyways, so why not?  
"Its password. But close enough. You may proceed," she said laughing.  
"Thanks, mighty Warriorqueen!"

"And thats Huey with his first cap!" Donald smiled proud as Webby giggled.  
"He is so cute!" They laughed together and Webby looked at the next picture. Two strangers and Donald, holding three toddlers. "Hey, thats the three Caballeros! I recognize them! You were a Caballero too?!" He nodded and could see stars in her eyes. "You are the coolest uncle ever!" Donald blushed and shook his head.  
"Its not that special." Webby stood up.  
"Of course it is! I wish my family was that exciting!"  
"It isn't?" He asked and suddenly the room seemed to be darker.  
"No, they didn't disappear mysteriously or went on adventures…" She shrunk and hugged herself a little. "They were boring gardeners."  
"Were they happy?" Webby looked at the ground.  
"We were very happy. But now i'm happy too and they probably too!" She tried to lighten the mood, but her small voice betrayed her.  
"What happend?" He whispered, not daring to break the spell that made everything so silent.  
"We were driving to one of those meetings with a lot of flowers. I was… bored so I," she gulped, "I played loud music and Dad turned around. Then… then … the tree… I killed him, Donald, I killed them! Its my fault!" She looked at him and he recognized her sad, guilty eyes. Like a mirror. He stared back.  
Not a second later, the both of them hugged, Webby holding Donald like a lifeline. He tangled her hair to calm himself down and to think. "When does it stop?", she sobbed, "When does the pain stop?"

"It never stops. It only hurts less, over time." He knew, he was not the most sensible person, but she didn't need lies. She needed the truth. "Spending time with the people you love helps." She was silent for a while, before she made herself comfortable in his lap.  
"Tell me a story," she said, her voice strained. And so he began.

"Once up on a time, there was a young duck, barely 25, who had a sister." She perked up. A sister? "But then, the sister… was gone. She only left three little ducklings and her brother had to take them in. At first, the duck was mad. He was mad at the sister for leaving, he was mad at himself for not saving her. And other people too. But most of all… he was hurt. So, so hurt. He lost a part of himself he could never bring back. It was all his fault. He was miserable, sad and uncapable of doing anything what didn't remind him of her. Now he had to care for three children. Her children. Who reminded him so, so much of his sister. He didn't want them. Family meant hurt. Someone always gets hurt." He stared at the blanket in front of him. "Someone always gets hurt," he repeated softly. "But then … then he looked them in the eyes. Then eyes are the window to the soul. And he didn't saw her anymore. He didn't saw 3 of her, he saw 3 individuals. Three innocent individuals who had no choice either. He decided to try it. Try to be a good uncle. Family. A reliable, healthy family. At first, he was uncertain how to do things. How to be a parent. But he made it. Through ten years full of joy, anger, sadness and … guilt. He still felt guilty, he still felt mad, he still felt angry. But he felt another thing too. He was happy. He was happy, because he loved them. And he realized, Love hurts. Loving people hurts so, so much. But he realized another thing too. Loving people helps. Loving and be loved helps. A lot. So just love and it'll heal." He took her hand in his and put it over her heart. "Try it." He smiled and she stared at him in awe. Before she could say something, anything, he continued. "After ten years, they met a girl. She was brave, curious and so so much like his sister. So he never talked with her. Or even about her. It hurt. A lot. But then he saw something else too. She was like him too. It started to hurt less. He started to like her. To love her. Then he talked to her and realized something, what was so so much more important. She was not his sister. She was not him. She was herself. And thats enough. Even though it hurts to be yourself, just keep being it. You never know who might still need you." His words were met with silence. He worried he could've upset her, but after a while he felt the wetness of his sailor uniform.  
"Thanks, Donald." She sounded broken, so he choose to correct her.  
"Uncle Donald."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Webby still calls him Donald in canon, but just because I am not right, doesn't mean I am wrong :P
> 
> Just imagine it's an au if it bothers you.  
> Also this isn't one of my best works and I will make this better one day. But for now, it stays like this.


End file.
